


Cariño

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: 3 Word Challenges [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, fenton is the backbone of this company prove me wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: poor gyro is overworked, good thing his boyfriend is Fenton
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: 3 Word Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129199
Kudos: 30





	Cariño

**Author's Note:**

> part of my 3 word challenge: evening, add, wording

Gyro knew that once his brain started to mistake the wording on his paper for some other completely non related topic he was officially done for the day. Or, upon looking at the clock, evening. 

Fenton came up to, a gentle hand on his shoulder pulling him back into the present. The calmness washed over him and set his buzzing mind at ease. He looked around, and as if reading his mind, Fenton spoke. 

  
“It’s just us, _Cariño.”_ Fenton replied, knowing that the older man didn’t want anyone thinking he was playing favorites by dating his former intern. Due to the increase in responsibilities of both men and the insistence from the board, they had no choice but to add a few more employee’s the science department. Most of whom stayed in the secondary lab instead of the one primarily used by the main scientists. “Manny left about an hour ago.” 

“Boyd’s on his way back to the apartment, he’s already asking what’s for dinner.” Fenton continued, “I told him we’d pick something up before heading back.” 

Gyro nodded, a hand coming up to rub almost violently across his eyes as he stifled his yawn. 

“Come on, Gyro, let’s head home.” Fenton spoke, pulling Gyro up without much of a struggle as he led him down the stairs and out of the lab. 

He didn’t remember climbing into the car and woke up as Fenton pulled into the parking spot at their apartment complex.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
